Hogwarts Diaries
by The Marauders
Summary: A series of short, angsty stories, from the POV of the minor characters in Harry Potter. First Slytherin chapter up! R&R and tell me if I made him sound too smart. ¤*¤Moony¤*¤
1. Christmas Away From Home

Editor's note: Moony here. This is a project that Prongs started around Christmas time which was supposed to include the hidden views of all the minor characters. However, she lost interest in it, and she was kind enough to hand the duty over to me, since I thought it was a brilliant idea. Here's the first chapter that she wrote, but everything afterwards is done by me.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Christmas Away From Home  
  
Chapter One of the Hogwarts Diaries  
  
Kara Darkblood  
  
Happy Christmas - that's what they say to me. You know, Potter and Company. I like Harry just right and all, I mean - he's a Gryffindor, just the same as the rest of us, but I admit it - I'm jealous. Who isn't? You seriously cannot look me in the eye and tell me that Wealsey and Granger - well, maybe not Granger, she has enough of her own fame - don't envy him. Especially Ron. Come on, the lad's had it bad - look at his family - Percy, 'course, the "Perfect Prefect," then Bill, and Charlie, and even Fred and George, they've made a success of themselves - and Ginny - gods, what I wouldn't give for a date with her. Ron's just - Ron - average, boring, Potter's "faithful sidekick."  
  
Hermione Granger - I mentioned her before - she's got a sort of fame, if you will. But I don't envy her fame - she worked hard for it. Hours spent, neglecting her bushy hair and buckteeth, to study. Sure, I admit, she is pretty - not exactly goodlooking, but not ugly, either. She's brilliant. She worked to be brilliant. Potter is not brilliant, nor did he work for his fame. He was just born into it. He just had it all.  
  
Maybe I'm just bitter. Maybe I'm angry, after all, about what my father did to my mother when she told him what she was. And what I was going to be. I loved my mother, though I was so young - I can't remember her, I only remember that I loved her. I hate him, but at the same time, I need him to be there. To see me triumph, when I occasionally. To laugh when he sees me try to turn water into rum. To encourage me, when I know I'm not as good as everyone else.  
  
Well, that's enough sulking for now. I'll throw on my Gryffindor sweater, and go down in there to meet the girls - Parvati and Lavender - and watch everyone recieve their gifts from their loving parents.  
  
Maybe, someday, I'll be able to see my parents again. Together, and happy again, like in those many muggle photographs. Like the one I have, hidden under my pillow.  
  
That would truly be a Happy Christmas.  
  
Seamus Finnegan 


	2. Second Diary

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: Starting from here, I – Moony – am taking charge of the Hogwarts Diaries, originally conceived by Prongs. She got tired of the idea, and since she stole one of mine (A Gilderoy Lockhart story that she has yet to post), she gave me this in return. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
PS: I'm sorry if the writing style is kind of scattered. I was trying to figure out how someone would write in a diary, and I decided that it would be as jumbled as the thoughts in the writer's head. But then again, I wouldn't know. I've never written a diary.  
  
Second Diary  
  
Chapter Two of the Hogwarts Diaries  
  
By Sienna Moony  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I hardly think it's fair. He always leaves me behind in the dust, as if he doesn't think I can handle it, or like he thinks I'll tell on him. I know what goes on with him and his friends. I'm not stupid, though they may think otherwise, and I can tell that they have a burden. 'Course, they're so secretive, I never find out what it is until the end of the semester, but I always have my suspicions.  
  
I just want to help them.  
  
I just want to help HIM.  
  
They always take the repsonsibility onto their own shoulders and don't bother to think of the consequences. What would happen if they died? Do they think that no one would care?  
  
Everyone thinks I fancy Harry. I do, but that's not the reason I go red or can't speak when he's around. It's because I know that they're not telling me something, and I'm afraid that I'll confront him if I don't keep my mouth shut. I have fantasies about going to save them when they're in trouble, and they thank me and tell me about their latest adventure. I want to help them, so I can be there to be sure they're safe, or to fight by their side.  
  
I love them all, though they might not know it. Especially him.  
  
Ron. I care for him so much. I want to be just like him when I'm older, 'cept still a girl. He may not really understand, but he's my best friend. All the others take care of me, like him, but he actually goes out of his way to look OUT for me. I want the very best for him in his life.  
  
I used to want her to marry him. I always wanted her as a sister, and I thought if they ended up together, things would be perfect. But I watch them together, and they act more like Ron and I – brother and sister – than like actual lovers. Besides, though I tried to deny it. . . she likes Harry.  
  
I don't hate her, though I think I should. But she's brilliant and witty and caring, and it's hard to look at her like competition. I want her to be happy, and I want Harry to be happy, and if being together is what they need, then I'll put on a smile and wish them luck. That's what I told myself last night when I saw them holding hands. Ron thought it was a bit weird, but he told me they were an item.  
  
So I'll try and smile for them when I go down to play exploding snap.  
  
They're all happy. So I am, too.  
  
So why does it hurt so much?  
  
Love always,  
  
Virginia Weasley 


	3. Class Clown

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do, however, own several "Magical Harry" action figures. No, they aren't Harry Potter! They're "Magical Harry"!!  
  
  
  
Class Clown  
  
Chapter Three of the Hogwarts Diaries  
  
By Sienna Moony  
  
Everyone sees me as the sidekick. The OTHER funny guy. Or, worse, the responsible one. I learned several years ago that I depended on my sense of humor to get by, and now my best friends outshine me in every single way, and its impossible to catch even a fragment of their limelight.  
  
When I was a child, my mother never paid any attention to me. Instead, it was her endless number of boyfriends that occupied her time. I suppose she was lonely, trying to make up for my father's death, and hoping it would help me, too.  
  
"This is Uncle Travis," She'd say, or "Meet your Uncle Henry."  
  
But I didn't need a string of "Uncles". I just needed a friend. When I started at a Muggle school, things just went wrong. Kids would make fun of my mother, and I would grow angry and things would start to happen. I could get away with them at first. If a boy suddenly lost all of his teeth, they'd try to help him, blaming it on some freak medical condition. A girl suddenly started throwing up frog spawn, and they had a hard time covering that one up. No one could even point the finger at me, of course. How could I possibly do those things? It wasn't logical.  
  
My fellows students knew. The teasing grew worse, but they were afraid to go anywhere near me. They'd call me "witch" behind my back, and I'd have to walk away, pretending I hadn't heart. I'd run home crying, but my only comfort would be a note lying on the kitchen table.  
  
"Gone out with Uncle _____, supper's in the oven."  
  
One day, their harsh words pushed me too far, and rocks started flying up and pelting them in the head. I don't know whether it was the situation itself or just the magic that caused me to collapse from exhaustion, but I awoke a while later in my bed at home, Mom standing over me with a frightened expression on her face. I still don't know whether she was frightened FOR me, or just frightened OF me.  
  
After that, she tried to stay home more often, arranging mother-son times for us. It was a nice try, but it just didn't work out. She never wanted to talk about what had happened. I guess her will to leave it be affected mine, and when I changed schools, I forgot about everything that had happened. It was like a brick wall went up around anything that had to do with my powers, and I put all my energy into being the class clown.  
  
For once in my life, it made me popular. I had friends, though I got in trouble for making mischief, and I told myself I was happy, even though I missed the magic I knew I'd had. I thought I'd lost if for good until I got the letter from Hogwarts inviting me to go there. Mom burst into tears when I received it in the post, but she still bought all my things and drove me to the station to see me off. I never talk to her much anymore, though I go home on Holidays. I just remembered how she was never surprised that I was what I was, just. . . hurt.  
  
I wonder if Dad was a wizard, too. I wonder if she sees him in me, and that's what makes her sad.  
  
I'm not the class clown anymore, even though I try. I crave the attention, but with best friends like Fred and George, its nearly impossible to bring any my way, other than at the odd Quidditch game where I have a voice.  
  
I suppose I should get used to being ignored.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Lee Jordan. 


	4. Minion

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, you Slytherins, here's the first Slyz chapter. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
PS: This is dedicated to Howler Wolf Maraud.  
  
  
  
Minion  
  
Chapter Four of the Hogwarts Diaries  
  
By Sienna Moony  
  
Anyways,  
  
Even if I have to admit that he's mean. I'll see what the people he picks on go through, all the things he tries to do. I mean, what have they ever done to him? Don't get me wrong, I hate those mudbloods as much as the next real wizard, but I think we should feel sorry for them. Let them live as servants or something, when we purebloods rule the world. Muggles can die, of course, and mudbloods can wash dishes, and purebloods can eat chocolate all day.  
  
Draco doesn't think so. He thinks we should get rid of all of them, and that's why he's so mean to them. And it's not Weasley's fault he's so poor. He's from an old, pureblood family, but he can't get rich if the mudbloods take all the money. And if you kill all the muggles, less money towards covering our tracks, more money for the Weasleys. It's really easy. Then, I can always give their family some money when I marry Ginny. She's cute.  
  
But Draco says I'm stupid for liking her. Sometimes, I just wanna beat him up, but I can't.  
  
He's the one who saved me from the scary muggle when I was little. I had lost mummy and daddy, and I was alone in muggle London for a long time, and then this stupid bloke came and tried to take my money. I told him I didn't have any stupid. . . errr. . . messages. . . whatchamacullums, that muggle money. . . but he wouldn't listen. Poof.  
  
Draco saved me. He cast a curse on the muggle and I followed him to his parents, who helped me find my mum and dad. Dad didn't look too happy, and Mr. Malfoy smiled at him and said "Your boy owes mines. Takes after his father, this chubby one does. Remember, you still owe me." Then he walked away, but I've had to follow Draco around ever since. Dad makes me.  
  
Oh, well. When I marry Ginny, I'll get a bunch of mudbloods to take him out. I can't wait.  
  
Vince Crabbe  
  
  
  
Author's note: All right, I tried very hard to make it look really primitive because Crabbe isn't smart. I kept catching myself using words like "envy" and "debt" and "victim", and I realized they were too complicated for Vinny. That's why I had to cut it so short, I didn't want to write him out of "character". This is dedicated to Howler Wold Maraud because I think she's the first Vincent/Ginny shipper I ever met, so I tried to tribute her in this. Read and Review, please! 


	5. Life's a Howl

Woo, haven't updated in a while. ) Enjoy!

**Life's a Howl**

_04/14/82_

_I watched James practice Quidditch today. He really is a brilliant player. Sometimes I wonder if I could play, too. I mean, I am small enough, but I wouldn't want to steal his glory._

_That's the thing about being friends with him. You have to play to his rules. Luckily, they are few, and the ones that do exist are in the best interest of his friends._

_I saw him oggling Lily Evans again today. She really is a pretty girl. But James called dibs on her, first, and he usually gets what he wants. Not that she'd like me, anyway. There isn't much to me, really._

_Sometimes I wonder what'll become of me. What does the future hold in store for us all? I might like to be a writer, actually. I told Sirius that and he said it was a rather boring idea. He said I should try and be an auror or something exciting that we could all do together. I think James wants to be a seeker, though, so there goes that idea._

_Knowing James, though, he'd probably find some way to do both._

_Ah, well. There's a match today down on the pitch. It's a full moon tonight, so I'm feeling rather under the weather, but he'd really be upset if I didn't come and watch._

_- R. J. Lupin_


End file.
